


Hair Heirs

by tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/tenderlysizzlingfart
Summary: Metal decides to surprise his stepmom!
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Uchiha Sarada & Metal Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Hair Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm, like, in the middle of writing a Sakura divorces Sasuke (then eventually she and Lee get married and smush their family together) fic but this needed to get out of my system before all that. Enjoy!

“I’m home!” Sakura announced in the doorway, she glanced down to see another pair of sandals beside her daughter’s and she smiled. She was glad Sarada felt comfortable enough to bring home a friend. 

“Welcome home!” A chorus of voices call back.

What a nice greeting. She set her things down then headed towards where the activity is, surprised to see it’s the main bathroom. “What’s going on here?”

“Ah! Mama, don’t look!” Metal’s panicked voice calls from behind the door.

“Huh?”

Chocho steps out. “Don’t mind him, Auntie! Sarada and I are helping him with his hair.”

“Oh?”

Sarada joins Chocho’s side. “It’s a surprise so you don’t get to see until it’s done.”

“Well, alright,” she sighed. “I’ll get started on dinner.”

“We got the prep done,” her daughter said. “Is it okay if Chocho stays for dinner?”

“Of course! Especially if you’re helping Metal.” She smiled at the two before turning back towards the kitchen.

“Thank you!”

“Thank you, Auntie!”

She leaves the kids to their own devices and sets out to work on dinner. She sees the prepped vegetables, noticing there’s more than usual.

_Sneaky kids._

She shrugged she wasn’t upset, if anything she was grateful. She didn’t have to figure out any new measurements. All she had to do was cook it all. Easy. 

She’s throwing ingredients together only to pause at the sound of the water running in the bathroom.

_Huh._

Sarada and Metal were both responsible children. She’s sure they weren’t making a mess. Maybe they were trying out some sort of treatment for Metal’s hair before using it on their own. 

_Poor Metal was probably asked to be the guinea pig_ , she thought with a giggle. _It’s nice that he’s willing to help out his sister._

She goes back to work, letting everything marry together so that the stew can cook fully. As that went on she pulled out a book to read. She only had eight chapters left and she had been looking forward to reading them all day at work. She had an idea of what the ending was looking like but the author could easily surprise her. 

By the time she’s got two chapters left the stew is pretty much cooked and the kids still haven't emerged from the bathroom.

_What are you doing there?_

She sets her book down and is about to check on them when the door opens.

“I am home!” Lee’s voice calls.

“Welcome home,” she says only to blink as the kids welcome him from the bathroom. They were attentive, anyway. 

Lee smiles when she meets him in the doorway. “How was your day?”

“Not bad, yours?”

“It is better now that I am home,” he says before giving her forehead a peck. She wrinkles her nose slightly when she smells what she can only describe as the scent of “outside” on him. “The stew smells wonderful!” 

“Almost ready.”

“Good! I am famished!” He looked around her. “Where are the children?”

“In the bathroom, they’re doing something to Metal’s hair and it’s a surprise apparently,” she explained.

“A surprise that involves hair?” His eyebrows furrowed. “Interesting.”

She chuckled. “Kids always are.”

Her husband shrugs as he steps in fully into their home. “Do you need help with anything?”

“Set the table for me? Add an extra place for Chocho, please.”

He nodded as he moved to wash his hands.

She followed him to stir the stew a little only to pause at the sound of the hairdryer being used. “I hope they’re almost done with whatever they’re doing.” Hair being dried was a good sign.

Lee hummed as he began gathering bowls and utensils. “I will call them in soon.”

It doesn’t take long for the table to set and in almost perfect timing as she hears the hairdryer turn off. She glances at Lee who looks just as apprehensive as she feels. What could those kids possibly have done? They hear the bathroom door open and with bated breath watch as Chocho and Sarada enter the dining room. 

The girls were smiling.   
  
“C’mon out Metal!” Chocho called out. “You gotta make your grand entrance.”

“E-Entrance?” Metal’s voice squeaked from the hallway.

Sarada gave the parents reassuring glances at their confused expressions.

Then Metal shuffles into the room. 

Sakura can’t help the small gasp that escapes her. The boy’s once dark hair had been dyed a shade similar to her own hair. The emotion that welled within her was strange. On one hand she was fond of his black hair, it reminded her so much of his father. Then again, there were a lot of things about him that reminded her of Lee. It was sweet how much he looked up to his dad but she couldn’t deny that the pink hair suited him. She knew that it didn’t matter that they didn’t share blood but with this hair…

_He really looks like a Haruno. He looks like my son._

She clutched a hand to her chest.

Chocho grinned, looking proud of her and Sarada’s work. Sarada just smiled at her brother encouragingly. 

Metal avoided everyone’s eyes, fidgeting in place. “What do you think?”

Lee shook away his surprise before grinning. “It looks wonderful!” He gave his son a thumbs up. “Very youthful! You match Sakura perfectly!”

Sakura slowly made her way to him, wanting to get a closer look. “Wow.”

Metal looked up, eyes shy and uncertain. “A good ‘wow’?”

Sakura nodded, smiling softly. “What made you decide to do this?”

Her son’s expression turned serious. “It is because I admire you, Mama!”

She couldn’t help her widening smile, her eyes prickling somewhat. “Oh?”

He nodded. “You’ve been teaching me chakra control and,” he swallowed, “soon you’ll be teaching me medical ninjutsu and I’m so grateful.” Tears began gathering in the corner of his eyes. “You and Papa have taught me so much and I just want to honor you both in some way.”  
  
“Oh, Metal!” She gathered him into a tight hug as she teared up. “I love you so much!”

“Mama!” He hugged her back, crying as well. “I-I love you too!”

Vaguely, Sakura couldn’t help but wonder if this is what Gai had felt when Lee first donned the bowlcut. Was he overwhelmed with emotions? Sakura certainly was. After all, someone she held pride for admired her so much that they wanted to emulate her. She wondered if Gai felt so much joy, to the point of spilling out that he couldn’t contain it, so he wrestled it and grabbed Lee in an embrace? Maybe one day she would ask. 

Sarada sighed in fond exasperation. 

Chocho turned to her. “Is this, like, an everyday thing?”

“Pretty much.”

They looked over at Lee who looked at the scene with tears in his eyes as well.

He caught their eye and began furiously wiping at his tears. “I am just….very overjoyed! It is all so very nostalgic!”

Sarada let out a little laugh. “I’ll go get the stew.”

\--

“You two did such a good job!” Sakura praised them once they all settled to eat. “The color looks so even.”

Metal smiled, resisting the urge to preen.

“Thanks, Auntie! It took, like, a while to bleach on account of his hair being so dark.”

Sarada nodded. “We made sure to bleach by sections.”

Lee nodded looking impressed. “You are both so knowledgeable!”

“Yeah, totally.” Chocho grinned.

Sarada chuckled. “We watched a few video tutorials, actually.” She glanced at Metal. “We didn’t want to mess anything up.”

Metal bit his lip. “I was too nervous to go to a salon so I’m very grateful Sarada and Chocho were willing to help me do it at home.” Truth be told he had gone out to buy the supplies but realized how difficult it would be to manage on his own. Thankfully his sister and Chocho had seen him purchasing his supplies that day.

“We probably saved you some money too.”

“I’m just happy you’re happy with it, Metal.”

“I am!” Metal smiled widely. “Thank you again!”

“I just can’t stop looking! Oh, wait till your grandparents see! They’ll love it,” Sakura cooed, clasping her hands together. 

“Gai-sensei and Tenten will want pictures, I am sure!” 

“Oh, man, you’re gonna be, like, the talk of the school,” Chocho drawled before blowing on her stew to cool. “I bet a bunch of girls are gonna flock to you.”

Metal’s face was as red as a tomato. “W-wha?”

“You might even start a trend. Can you imagine? You’re gonna be so popular.”

Sarada sighed. “Don’t worry about all that Metal. Just relax and eat your dinner.”

The last thing they needed was her poor brother to have an anxiety attack. He had been so assertive in asking for help in dyeing his hair. Sarada didn’t want his personal win ruined. 

"R-right." Metal still seemed fidgety but looked like he was trying to power through thoughts of being stared at by his classmates.

"You cut the carrots perfectly." Sarada hoped if she talked enough about their food he'd be distracted. "Not too big but not too small where they dissolved into the stew."

Metal blinked, took a bite of stew before his eyes lit up. "Ah, you are right!"

Chocho seemed to catch on. "You did it all so fast too."

"Tenten's training with weapons is to thank for that!" Lee praised.

Metal blushed but smiled. "T-thank you."

\--

After dinner Chocho went home and the family began their after dinner ritual of trying to complete a 3,000 piece puzzle. It was supposed to be a picture of the Konoha stone faces but so far it was just a bunch of sandy colored nothing.

"What about you, Sarada?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to do anything with your hair?" Lee smiled. "I would bet you would look very nice with pink hair."

Sarada adjusted her glasses. "No."

"Why not?" Metal looked up, surprised.

"No offense but after all that work with yours made me not want to even entertain the thought." She shook her head. "I like my hair."

"It does match, Sasuke's."

"And yours."

Lee blinked. "Huh?"

Sarada averted his gaze, a little blush on her cheeks. "I don't just match with my dad. I also match you, Papa."

Sakura smiled softly at the exchange. 

Lee turned away, tears running down his face. "Thank you, Sarada." His voice was choked with emotion.   
  


\--  
  


"Y'know...we got great kids," Sakura said once they got in bed. "How'd we wind up so lucky?"

"I do not know but I love them both so very much." Lee's smile was quiet as he glanced at her. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"If you did not give me a chance I would not have experienced having such a lovely daughter." He swallowed. "Sarada is very much Sasuke's daughter but it is an honor that I can stand beside him in her heart as her papa." 

"Oh, Lee!" She nuzzled him. 

She knew how much it meant to him that Sarada had opened up to him. It hadn't been easy getting Metal used to her as a mom. The two families had been so accustomed to their old two-people-family routines. Learning to be a family took time but she couldn't imagine going back to how it was before. 

"I'm grateful that I have Metal in my life. I see so much of you in him but also a little bit of me. It's so rewarding to teach him my craft." She was sure with enough hard work their son would be on his way of becoming a wonderful medical ninja.

He chuckled. "We truly do have amazing children."

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of the first time writing these kiddos I hope they're alright. Thank you for reading!


End file.
